Vigilante
by darksyx
Summary: En los tejados de Gotham siempre hay alguien observando. Una viñeta sobre Batwoman y la detective Sawyer.


**Notas:** Situado en algún momento entre los números #11 y #12 de Batwoman (nuevo universo DC).

Cosas que podrías querer saber si no tienes ni idea de Batwoman. A) Kate Kane es el alter ego de Batwoman, una de esos superhéroes enmascarados. B) Maggie Sawyer es policía y no le mola nada Batwoman, que suele dar por saco en todos sus casos. C) Pero sí Kate Kane, con la que tiene una relación sentimental cada vez más estrecha.

Yo creo que su situación es divertidísima, pero puede ser cosa mía.

* * *

**Vigilante**

Desde los tejados de Gotham no se ven las estrellas. El cielo se engalana perennemente con una capa de nubes y juega a vestirse de azules, rojos o naranjas, reflejando luces de neón o vapores de mercurio, ocultando a los astros, que se esconden al otro lado, la vergüenza de una ciudad asolada por la violencia, la corrupción y la locura. Aquella noche se había decantado por el rojo, un color perfecto para los criminales y las criaturas nocturnas pero también para ella, que llevaba el carmesí como una herida perpetua sobre el pecho. Lástima que, por una vez, no tuviera intención de mover un dedo. La misión del día consistía únicamente en observar. A no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario intervenir, claro.

Encaramándose al saliente de una cornisa, escudriñó el callejón. Primero pasó el hombre, un tipo que para su exagerado tamaño, Kate estimó unos dos metros y medio y más de cien kilos, se movía con una velocidad considerable. Pisándole los talones, una figura mucho menor reducía paulatinamente distancias. Kate sonrió y siguió con atención la carrera. El hombre tiró de un enorme contenedor de metal, que se estrelló furiosamente contra el suelo. Su perseguidora lo saltó con habilidad.

"Bien hecho, Mags." Kate se desplazó hasta un ángulo del tejado. La persecución iba a llegar a su inminente final a la vuelta de la esquina ante una sucia pared de ladrillo.

— ¡Alto! ¡Policía! — La detective Sawyer encañonó al criminal. Un farol solitario iluminó su perfil engañosamente sereno, enmarcado por unos rebeldes mechones rubios -. Ahora sube las manos despacio. Luego tú y yo vamos a dar un agradable paseo hasta la central.

"Es la primera vez que la veo arrestar a alguien, casi me dan ganas de que me ponga a mí las esposas."

El gigante se volvió despacio, con arrogancia.

— No vamos a ir a ninguna parte, preciosa — espetó.

"No puedo esperar a que mi Mags te patee el culo." A pesar de la aparente confianza en su novia, Kate acarició con los dedos uno de sus bumeranes.

— Ponga las manos donde yo pueda verlas, por favor. — Sawyer puso un énfasis especial en las dos últimas palabras; una advertencia.

El hombre hizo un amago de levantar los brazos.

Kate alzó el derecho, sosteniendo el bumerán con determinación.

El gigante se abalanzó sobre la detective y consiguió arrancarle la pistola de un puñetazo pero no arrojarla al suelo. Sawyer giró con presteza sobre sus talones esquivando el resto de la embestida y el hombro del gigante se encontró dolorosamente con el muro.

Kate suspiró aliviada pero mantuvo su posición.

Sin perder un segundo, la detective lanzó una fuerte patada a las corvas que dejó al criminal de rodillas.

Kate relajó un poco el brazo.

Luego localizó la pistola y la colocó sobre su nuca mientras manipulaba con la otra mano las esposas y recitaba la advertencia Miranda.

— Levanta — ordenó tras esposarlo. El hombre se puso en pie a regañadientes y comenzó a arrastrar los pies penosamente, revolviendo la suciedad del callejón. Kate los siguió en silencio desde las alturas hasta que, tras pasar el contenedor volcado, Sawyer, quizá sintiéndose observada, se detuvo un momento para mirar hacia arriba. Tuvo el tiempo justo de ver la ya inconfundible silueta de Batwoman retirándose hacia las sombras.

_MÁS TARDE._

Kate se sentó en la escalera, estiró las piernas y reprimió un bostezo. Las agujas de su reloj de pulsera avanzaban desganadas hacia las cinco de la mañana. Mags no podía tardar mucho en llegar. En los minutos siguientes disfrutó imaginando su cara de sorpresa: la suave elevación de las cejas, el espacio que separaría sus labios, el leve cambio en la postura de los hombros… Giró la cabeza hacia donde esperaba verla aparecer y esperó. Cinco minutos más tarde la divisó al final de la calle. Kate hizo un pequeño saludo… y allí estaba, cejas, labios, hombros. Sonrió y se incorporó sacudiéndose los pantalones.

— Creo que alguien se alegra de verme — comentó con cierta soberbia cuando Maggie llegó al portal.

— Digamos que no me quejo. — Sonrió con indulgencia, el descaro y la seguridad de Kate eran algunas de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella.

Kate le echó los brazos al cuello.

— ¿Un día duro? — susurró en su oído.

— Los he tenido peores . — Señaló la puerta con la cabeza —. ¿Supongo que no has venido sólo a preguntarme cómo me ha ido el día?

Kate mostró sus blancos dientes en una amplia sonrisa, se apartó e hizo una reverencia.

— Siempre detrás de usted, _madame_.

— Es usted toda una dama, señorita Kane – dijo Maggie con humor.

Kate la abrazó por detrás y apoyó la mejilla en su hombro.

— Alguien tiene que guardarte las espaldas.


End file.
